Gon Fishing
by Kairi21
Summary: Nope that is not a typo and don't you dare question my spelling skills. That is the story's title coz it is about Gon fishing. Gon and Killua go on a fishing trip and a certain assassin can't stop thinking about a certain somebody...Warnings: First attemp


A/N : Nope that wasn't a typo and don't you dare doubt my spelling skills. Yes, this fic is called Gon fishing apparently 'coz Gon **is **fishing so… on with the legal disclaimer.

Legal disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of it's characters, Yoshihiro Togashi-sama does. This is my first time posting in the anime category so please bear with me if any of the characters are OOC or if the plot sucks…flame if you must but please do it gently. Furthermore, there should be fluff here but I'm not good at writing romance so…

Still, if sugar between two twelve-year-old boys just isn't your thing then I suggest you stop reading here. For those who have gone through the pain of reading this and still want to proceed reading then by all means…

"Gon Fishing"

Today seems to be one of those perfect days when the sun shines bright but not enough to burn, just provide a warm atmosphere. The cool breeze blowing brings pleasant scents to my nose but the most distinct of all is **his** scent.

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, my heightened senses picking out his scent among the blend of aromas around me. The smell of pine trees in the morning breeze with a tinge of sweet candy and a mix of other scents exclusive to Whale Island and it's forests all blending into an aroma that is totally unique to my Gon.

Whoa, since when did I start calling him that? It's getting worse. I just couldn't get enough of my sweet and naïve best friend recently…

"Ne, Killua let's start now."

I am jolted back to reality by his high-pitched voice beckoning me to join him in his favorite pastime activity- fishing. I never really understood what the fun thing about sitting around with a stick in your hands waiting for some dumb creature to get hooked on was. Still, I couldn't say no to any request my Gon-chan made. Oh, there I go again with the "my" thing.

I remembered when he asked me to come with him a while back…

Flashback

"Ne, Killua let's go fishing!"

"Why should I leave my perfectly comfy hotel room to go-"

"PULEEEEZ!"

Soft chocolate brown eyes burned a hole into my soul and I found myself drowning in those eyes. Gon gave me **that** look, the "puppy dog eyes of doom." How the hell could I say no to that?

End flashback

So here I am standing next to him, watching him bait his hook. Gon slowly bends over to pick a worm out of his can of bait, giving me a nice view of his delicious a –

"Here Killua, hold this worm while I untangle the hook from the line…"

"Yuck!"

Gon's POV

Sometimes I just don't get my silver haired friend. He could slice through opponents, steal their hearts and crush it in his palm while keeping a straight face in the process. And yet, he could barely go a minute without making sour faces once faced with the least complex of all creatures, an earthworm.

You'd think he'd be able to stand the sight of the wriggly things as he's seen dozens of heads roll but…

"There, I've straightened it out…"

"Great. Here, take this thing **AWAY** from me."

He almost shrieks as he tosses the worm back to me. I never was afraid to admit how much I love to be with Killua. He's so unpredictable that he never fails to surprise me. I always admired him for that… being the cool guy that he is…

I proceed to impale the poor earthworm on the hook of the fishing rod Gin gave me. Killua couldn't stop being squeamish and continued to visually show his displeasure in my actions.

"I have to do this Killua if I wanna catch a fish…"

"Yeah but does it have to wriggle that much!"

"How would you like it if I put a cold metal hook through you?"

Killua's POV

Gon had a point, still… worms are disgusting with a capital "d"! hearts and human insides are one thing, worms and creepy crawlies another.

"Humph."

I replied with a huff. He's giving me the "puppy dog pout of doom" look. Aaaargh! Why does he have to be so cute in everything he does! It's getting harder to act cold and calculating… DAMMIT!

Hours and a bucketful of fish later

"Ne, Killua… do we have to go back to the hotel tonight?"

I knew this was coming. Knowing Gon, he'd rather camp out to eat what he catches…

"Nah."

"Good."

We're both lying on the grass, watching stars in the night sky. I spent too much time "Gon- watching" that I lost track of the time. Gon's building a little fire in the corner to cook our fish. Moments later we're both lying next to the fire and full of our dinner. Already, I could hear the other's slow breathing as I take another sniff of his intoxicating scent.

I already know that he won't be able to hear the words I'm about to say but I let them out anyway.

"Aishiteru… Gon."

The other stirs in his sleep and lies on his side, giving me a good view of his face. All of a sudden, slightly parted lips move to form words.

"Hai, wakatta. Daisuki desu… Killua-chan."

"You're awake?"

Again, I hear soft breathing in reply. Sleep talking… that's good. Although what I said was true… it's just too early to tell him. Someday, in the future for sure…

- And with these final thoughts running through my mind, I lay myself down to sleep as the night goes by. Sleeping on a mattress of happy memories with my head nestled on a pillow of good dreams…

OWARI

Final notes: I hope that was good for a feeble attempt at romance…

A/N: Oh yeah! Gon/Killlua is a good pairing. I can't deny I fell for it too… why else would I write this? Please review!


End file.
